


Different but one

by loosingletters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Actor AU, All!Human AU, Blood, Drinking, Fluff, Genderbend, God Nagachika Hideyoshi, God Tsukiyama Shuu, Gore, M/M, Mortal Kaneki Ken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shuu is filthy rich, Tattoos, Vampire AU, Vocaloid - Freeform, everybody is overprotective of each other, the tags lie this is to 90 percent domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TsukiHideKane One Shots.<br/>Everything from canon to AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start sort of

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: blood, overprotective!Kaneki

Their relationship was odd even for his standards, Shuu decided.  
He wasn't exactly sure how it started but if he was asked, he would say that it was the day Ken had run to him with a bleeding and more importantly: nearly dead Hide in his arms.  
Shuu himself had been sitting in his house enjoying his meal. The rain ruined the beautiful view of the city he normally had in his kitchen. He liked the house. Nobody else lived here and he took care of everything himself. It taught him better than anything else how hard the life of the Tsukiyama butlers and maids was. He had to thank them when he was returning home.  
The doorbell rang and annoyed if not a bit angry he stood up and went to the door. Who was visiting him this late? Surely nobody who cared about their life. While he opened the door he recognized the scent that came with his visitor.  
Blood.  
It smelled fantastique! But...  
Was that Kaneki-kun?  
In front of him stood the white haired half ghoul. In his arms was a bleeding human and Shuu never saw the other look more desperate.  
"Please, please help me."  
A smile carefully placed itself on his face.  
"Of course."  
It turned out that the blonde human, Nagachika Hideyoshi, got attacked by a ghoul. Kaneki sounded so happy when he described who he ripped of his arms, made him beg and slowly killed him.  
"He deserved it. He dared to hurt Hide. My Hide, can you believe that?"  
Watching Kaneki-kun getting angrier and angrier, cracking his fingers the whole time while the red of the Kakugan was shining unusual brightly, Shuu really did wonder who would dare to hurt someone precious to the half ghoul.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haise knows the flowers connect him to somebody important. If he could just remember who.

“Woah! Maman! I didn’t know you had a tattoo! It’s pretty! Are those violet sunflowers?”   
Furiously blushing Haise turned around.  
 “Saiko! W-what are you doing here!?”   
The blue haired girl jawed and stretched.  
 “I’m supposed to get you. The others are already downstairs.”   
“Yes, yes. I’m coming.”   
The Quinx nodded and walked out of his room. Haise sighed and looked at his back in the mirror. Starting at his hips, sunflowers grew up to his neck, blooming in an alluring violet. Haise knew that they were supposed to mean something, he just couldn’t remember what. He had always had the big tattoo that consumed his whole back and after every new scar that decided to destroy a part of the masterpiece, he went to a tattoo shop Juuzuo recommended and let them recreate it. Surly his flowers looked a bit different now but he couldn’t help the smile that always came when he thought about his drawn garden.

 

He wasn’t even aware of it. He just laid there with his eyes closed for so long. Would he open them, he could have seen his shoulders covered in violet spiderlilies. But he was sleeping.

 

“Please get out out of the bed, Shuu-sama.”   
“Go away! I told you to leave me alone!”   
“… Understood, Shuu-sama.”   
The door closed again. Left alone was a broken man who sat in a dark room reading one of his books. He had a library in his room. A small one, filled with their favorites. It was nothing compared to the other library the estate had but this one had more meaning. Using his right arm to turn the page, he silently read on. How his father had flipped when he came home with a tattoo on his skin. Hie beautiful, perfect skin getting dirtied by it. Shuu had laughed. He liked the sunflowers and spiderlilies who covered his right arm and shoulder blade.

 

“Hide! When did you get a tattoo?!”   
“Huh? Ah! You like it? It’s always gonna remind me of you two.”   
"But you’re never going to forget us, why do this?”   
A pillow was thrown.  
 “Sentiment!”   
A week later Hide traced the flowers on both his lovers bodies.


	3. A kiss, oh so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He just what? I’m not a mind reader.”   
> “He kissed me!”

“I'm back at five!”, Hide announced and stood up. Putting his his cup of coffee in the sink, grabbing his bag, he kissed Ken and after him Shuu and ran out off his flat. The white haired ghoul smiled.  
 “That he is still riding his bike even though it is so far-”, he stopped when he saw his boyfriend’s face.  
 “Shuu? Is something wrong?”, he asked worried.  
 “He- he just-”, muttered the gourmet.   
“He just what? I’m not a mind reader.”   
“He kissed me!”   
“… Yeah? So what?”   
Honestly, Ken didn’t understand what was so special about it. Okay, Hide was an amazing kisser but this had been barely a peck on the cheek. Why was Shuu flipping out so much?  The other had a kinder version of the are-you-stupid-expression.   
“We didn’t kiss before. At all.”   
“Oh.” … “Not even once?”   
“No.”   
“… Okay.”   
Well this was unexpected. Ken had to admit, he had never really thought about it or even noticed it. Their weird relationship had worked from the start. Well, it had been more of a if-I-can’t-have-him-you-can’t-either-! but when they agreed to this weird sharing thingy it was great. Hide and he himself already shared a bond, as did he with Shuu. Only those two never spent a lot together but that had changed. Nowadays Ken spend a lot of evenings just watching them while they discussed or talked about music in three or five languages, constantly switching.  
If there was one thing they couldn’t shut up about it was music. Hide liking all the new and English songs while Shuu preferred the music Mozart wrote. Sometimes it was really exhausting listening to them, especially when Hinami was telling him about her day in exact that moment.  
 “Well”, Ken finally said, “I suppose you will kiss more often then?”   
“Oui, never want to miss it again.”   
Apparently Hide hadn't even notice that he never kissed the other. He automatically changed that. And Ken visited Touka and Hinami because there was no way he would let his little sister see what was going on back home.


	4. Blood and Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting between two drunk ghouls? Hide was doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drunk ghouls

“It’s not that I don’t wanna get drunk, it’s just that I don’t wanna!”, Hide exclaimed.   
He was sitting right in between two ghouls. Two very, very drunk ghouls. He wasn’t sure what exactly made them drunk with them being unable to drink any alcoholic drinks, but he suspected it was some of the stuff Shuu kept in the “ghoul only” box which contained a lot of stuff. Everything from corpses to coffee really.   
“But look at it! We even bought Vodka for you!”   
Apparently Kaneki lost his shyness and was a very happy drunk. He was wearing his boxer-shorts and a black shirt and looked quiet… messy. Not that Shuu looked any better. This was quiet ironic. The two who always made sure to look presentable, even at home as they had started to call Hide’s flat, resembled the people who just got their degree and partied for days.  
 “Hideyoshi.”   
Damn you Shuu. There really was something about his voice that made you addicted.  
 “Hideyoshi, why are you pushing us away?”   
“I- I’m not! I just don’t want to drink with you now!”   
One had to stay sober enough to know that running around with your Kagune wasn’t a good idea.   
“Please! It’s sooo great Hide!”   
Silently the blonde wondered how much alcohol the other could stand as a ghoul. He had always been a lightweight… And now he turned up the music. Loud he tried to sing American songs, probably not understanding half of the words he tried to say. It was a ridiculous and funny picture.   
“Where is that vodka you mentioned?”, Hide asked the taller defeated. Shuu stood up and walked into the kitchen. There he opened a few cupboards as if he wasn’t sure where exactly he put it. He probably didn’t. Eyeing the six empty bottles on the table, Hide was sure that drunk didn’t even fit them anymore.   
While Ken was still singing and dancing, swinging his hips a bit too suggesting for Hide’s self control, Shuu returned, giving him a full bottle of vodka.  
 “Do I also get a glass?”, Hide asked smiling.   
“No.”   
The ghoul smirked and easily kissed Hide on his lips.   
“You don’t need it. Use this pretty mouth of yours.”   
Hide sighed and put the vodka bottle to his mouth. After he had drunk about a fifth of the bottle, he was sure that it wasn’t that bad. And they had enough self control to not do anything stupid. And surely it would be more funny if all of them got drunk together. What was the worst that could happen?

 

“I swear to god! If you call me again at four o'clock in the morning, all of you are dead!”  
 “Sorry, Touka!”


	5. Dressing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why were they looking at him? Was there still blood on his face? “‘Neki, I never knew you liked our clothes that much!” What…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death mentioned, starvation mentioned, slightly nsfw at the end

Kaneki didn’t like taking work home. Work being the blood of ghouls who dared to went against the rules he had made for this part of the ward. Was it so hard to just accept that no, you don’t kill innocents, no matter how hungry? Honestly, there were enough people dying there already. Couldn’t they just pick up their corpses?   
He sighed and pulled the keys out of his bag. He opened the door and was greeted with laugher.   
“Y-you didn’t!”  
 “Of course! Well, I got suspended for like a week but how was I supposed to know that his hair was fake?”   
It seemed like Hide was retelling his famous tale of revealing the truth behind their high school teacher’s hair. Smiling he went to the bathroom. He wanted to spare them seeing him like this. He didn’t feel clean, he felt too dirty, too much like a monster. It made the fact that he didn’t deserve what he had even more obvious.   
He needed to shower. Wash away the sin and the pain. Pretend it was the rain, that made everything grey like he himself was. Not black, not white, the cross, the mix.   
After a warm and long shower, he grabbed some of the clothes laying there. Some light grey pants, a violet shirt… He didn’t even remember having them. Oh well, he certainly wasn’t the one who bought his clothes. They were a bit loose, was he loosing weight again? But he hadn’t been in so much stress. It had been quiet calm and he had been eating normally so why..? He shook his head. Worry wouldn’t make it better.   
“I’m back”, he announced as he entered the living room. Hide and Shuu stopped talking and turned around. They both smiled at him and Kaneki pretended he didn’t see Hide’s eyes looking right through him, knowing of his habit of washing himself, and didn’t notice Shuu trying to figure out how many it were this time.  
 But then their looks changed. They looked confused and amused? Why were they looking at him? Was there still blood on his face?   
“'Neki, I never knew you liked our clothes that much!”   
What…?   
“If I had known that you are so fond of them, I would buy them for you too. You always seemed to dislike them. You always tear them off so fast in-”   
“Tsukiyama!”, he exclaimed blushing while Hide tried to hide is laugher. “  
What? It’s true!”   
The desire to face palm had never been stronger within him. But that brought him back to the question what was supposed to be wrong with him beside… everything. And why were they talking about clo- oh.   
He didn’t remember having grey pants and a violet shirt because he hadn’t. But Hide and Shuu had. No wonder the shirt was too big and the pants a bit loose. He hadn’t lost weight again, they actually were to big. Both his lovers were taller than him, Hide just a few centimetres and Shuu even more. How had he not noticed that he was wearing their clothes?  
 “I’m going to change.”   
He turned around and just wanted to leave when two arms wrapped the self around his waist.  
 “Why?”, Hide whispered and pressed himself against Kaneki. The white haired man suppressed a moan. He had known Hide for so long and still couldn’t comprehend how he could have missed what a tease the blonde was. A dominant tease that loved making Kaneki a whimpering mess.   
“H-hide… Please! I want to change!”   
“But Kaneki-kun.”   
He could hear the smirk in the gourmet’s voice.   
Hide, still hugging him, took a few steps back, making Kaneki walk back with him. Back at the sofa, he let go of him or to phrase it correctly: gave him to Shuu who started to kiss him as if his life depended on it. In the few seconds the gourmet let him to catch his breath, Hide started to undress him.  
 “You should wear our clothes more often.”   
Yeah, he should.


	6. Feeding time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU! Hide has to study and vampire boyfriends bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning~!

"Shuu, teeth off."  
"Please, Hideyoshi!"  
"Teeth. Off. My. Neck. Now. I need to study."  
The tall man sighed and laid down on the bed again. He was hungry and the human in front of him was a real temptation.  
His blood was so sweet, made the vampire carve for more. Sink his teeth into the skin of the beautiful human in front of him.  
"Please, Hideyoshi, just a bit."  
"It's never a bit with you, Shuu."  
"I'll control myself this time?"  
For a second the blonde thought about it. Maybe he should do it. He hadn't given the other blood in some time now and- he shook his head. No, he had exams tomorrow! If he fed Shuu now, he wouldn't be able to take them!  
"Go ask Ken for blood!", Hide muttered and turned around so he wouldn't have to look Shuu in the eyes.  
"You called?", somebody asked.  
Hide screamed. Manly. Very manly. Totally not high pitched.  
"Talk about the devil and he shall appear", Shuu mused while he helped the newcomer come down from the windowsill.  
"You gave me a heart attack, Kaneki Ken! I could have died!"  
The white haired vampire laughed lightly.  
"I'm sorry, Hide, but you just-"  
He lost himself in the laugher, nearly forgetting how to breath.  
"Why do I even put up with you?", the human sighed.  
"Because you love us", Ken muttered and hugged the other.  
Hide hold his notes a bit closer to his body as if that could get him to keep studying now.  
It doesn't need to be said that Hide didn't take his exams the next day but instead stayed in bed and enjoyed being pampered by his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typed this on my way home on my phone, please forgive any mistakes!


	7. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu is filthy rich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning! Sides Shuu being rich. Really rich. Gimme your money. Please.

"You have a beach."  
"Oui, birthday present from my father."  
"Shuu, you have a beach."  
Kaneki sighed and sat down on the sand. Hide still had a hard time understanding that he was dating the son of Japan's richest man and not just some cute guy he met in a coffee shop as he use to think   
"Actually I have another one too on the small island next to this one."  
Well, Shuu certainly didn't make it easier for the blonde by constantly speaking of a big amount of money like normal people talked about the weather.  
Kaneki had already gotten used to it, six months of dating experience with the other more and nearly a whole year of getting presents like the newest phone on the market sort of had made him a bit resistant to the aw. Although he of course was surprised every time Shuu stood in front of him with a new suggestion that could only come from a rich person.  
But that wasn't what he or Hide dated the other for. Kaneki would still love Shuu all the same. Even if he was a homeless. He loved Shuu for the "I love you", the way the other thought, their talks about books, the days spent cuddling and so much more. But certainly not the money.  
"Grab his arms!"  
And before he could say anything, Kaneki was lifted up by his boyfriends and brought to the water.  
"One!"  
"No, no, no!"  
"Deux!"  
"Hide, Shuu! Don't you dare-"  
"Three!"  
And he was thrown into the water.  
Yeah, money wasn't what he loved Shuu for but that didn't mean he was against events like these.  
Although... Maybe he preferred their dates in Anteiku just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I type more of these on my phone than on any other device...
> 
> Before I forget it, you can leave prompts here anytime if you want. Short or long I don't care, just wanna practice writing OT3 a bit more. And add more to tho ship of course.


	8. "Honey~!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All!Human AU, same universe as "Beach"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been talking with tumblr user "haisehaisebaby" about TsukiHideKane.

"Honey! There you are~ I missed you so much! I hope you didn't have to wait for too long!"  
Ken shook his head. He wasn't sure if this was stupid or hilarious. Maybe a bit of both. Well, it certainly was embarrassing.  
Every Friday, Hide and he were done at Kamii at the same time and Shuu, the amazing boyfriend he is, picked them up in his overly expensive car, Ken hadn't bothered with remembering it's name. Hide probably knew it, oh well. Cars didn't interest Ken anyway. Or watches while we're at it and yet he had a rather expensive one at his wrist.  
Back to the Fridays and Shuu.  
Of course every time the tall man stood next to his car while waiting for Hide and Ken, a bunch of Kamii students walked over to him and started to talk a bit too friendly. Shuu of course was raised to be polite even in situations he was ready to murder the person he currently talked to. So more and more students, mostly female ones, came to the man until eventually a circle of twenty people surrounded him.  
Enter: Nagachika Hideyoshi. Nineteen years old, a few inches taller than Ken, a good actor and extremely jealous. Okay, maybe not so extreme. But he didn't like it at all when everybody suddenly decided that Shuu was now their best friend or date. Using his acting skills, Hide did his best impression of a clingy girlfriend, high pitched voice and all, and started making out with Shuu in front of everybody. All those people excused themselves then rather fast and Ken, holding Hide's and his bags, sighed and gave Shuu a quick peck on the lips.  
"You're getting more and more extreme, Hide. I don't even need to pull Shuu away from them.", the black haired boy said.  
The other just nodded and grinned.  
"So you want those people all friendly and putting their arms around him?"  
"No, but I'd rather not watch you two make out where everybody can see it. Especially reporters. Remember that time with the dress? You were all do-"  
"Shut up, shut up! I get it!"  
Shuu laughed, Hide pouted, Ken smiled.  
Just another normal Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'll write the "dress" incident.


	9. The dress incident part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reporters, dares and a dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still the all human!AU and Shuu continues being rich. This is the first part!  
> Haise is now Kaneki's brother, Hinami his cousin!

Ken didn't drink at parties. It was simple as that. Getting drunk at them caused nothing but problems.

"Dare!", Hide's loud voice echoed through the whole room.

"You have to dress up as a woman for a whole day next uhm. Frimonday! I mean tsuewend- Friday!", a brown haired guy, Tamaki or something, he hadn't bothered to remember, shouted just as loud as Hide before.

And that was when Ken decided it was time for them to go home.

~*~*~

"Why did I agree to this again?! Ken, this is horrible! The worst! I can't do this!"

He rolled his eyes. Hide was overreacting. Tamaki had shown up with a dress, a wig and make up this morning and informed Hide of the dare, the blonde had already forgotten. He now stood in front of a mirror, inspecting the white dress with sunflower print. It was pretty, something Hinami would probably wear if he showed it his cousin. She had a real love for flowers and books. But back to the dress and Hide. It clearly wouldn't fit him.

"Your own fault, Hide."

"How cruel!"

"And anyway, it's not that bad, is it? Dressing up like that is actually pretty fun."

"Just because you enjoy wearing dresses for your kids, doesn't mean I do!", Hide complained and turned back to watching himself in the mirror while holding the dress in front of him.

"First of all, they aren't my kids but my brother's and they aren’t his children, he's just tutoring them! And there’s no harm in wearing a dress.”

“Yeah, yeah- whatever. This is going to be awful! Look at me! You can pull it off but I don't look remotely feminine!”, Hide continued to complain.

“So I look feminine?”

“No, but at least you don't have broad shoulders!”

And that settled it. He'd make Hide the best looking girl in all of Tokyo. Starting by buying him a better wig and other clothes.

“Hide, give me my phone.”

“What for?”, the blond asked and handed the phone over.

“I'm calling Shuu.”

“What?! No-”

But it was already too late.

~*~*~

“When you said ‘emergency’ I expected something else.”

“But you have to admit - Hide can't be the perfect girl like that.”

“You're right. I like the print of the dress but he won't look good in it.”

“So we’re keeping the floral print?”

“Yes, also the light colors.”

“A light blue would look good. Long sleeved and white stockings.”

“That's a brilliant idea! Long or short wig?”

“Long with a high ponytail?”

Hide just helplessly watched as his boyfriends planned out his death. He would be the campus’ new reason to laugh! Forget Mori with his ketchup head, Nagachika Hideyoshi was dead.

“Don't forget the make-up!”

~*~*~

“Hide, come out.”

“You can't make me!”, the blond shouted from the changing room.

“Oh, well, then we will go watch- what was it called again? Ah, I remember! Nighthunter Revenge! Then we will go and watch that movie alone!”, Shuu announced.

Ken tried very hard not to laugh. Oh, that was mean! Hide had been telling them for months how he wanted to go and watch that movie in the cinema as soon as it was out.

"You didn't even watch the first four parts!"

Shuu smirked and picked up his bag, loud enough that Hide would realize what the taller one was doing.

"Don't you dare!"

And that was when Hide pushed the door open and stepped outside.


	10. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween part with the Tokyo Ghoul cast goes as predicted, Ken and Hide continue being little shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late but oh well. Actor AU! Based on a HideKane headcanon I made buuuut who says it wouldn't work for this too? Kaneki is in this like a child of Haise and OS!Kaneki.

Tsukiyama Shuu considered himself the calmest in their relationship. Hide was a storm. He came, brought chaos and either he let you in the safe zone or he left you in pieces. Order wasn't his strong suit either. Ken on the other hand was, well, a bad boy. A bad boy with surprisingly good manners and very intelligent too but if you saw him on the street you wouldn't think that. His character portrayed a what could have been. It was rather ironic that his past was similar to his character. Lost his father and mother, got raised by his aunt...  
Ken still hadn't told Hide and him everything but it was fine. Shuu knew Kaneki was doing better since the start if "Tokyo Ghoul". The loner that always sat in the corner started to talk to the rest if the crew, willingly spent time with them and cracked an unhealthy amount of jokes.  
Like at this party.

"Excuse me? You seem familiar, have we met before?"

Shuu rolled his eyes.

"Ken, really?"

But the other just put on a confused face.

"Who is that? My name is Sasaki Haise."

That the black haired man had been doing since the start of the Halloween party. He had borrowed the CCG uniform he wore as Haise and pretended to not know who anybody was. It was annoying to no end. Shuu sighed and gave Ken a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm still tired, go to somebody else, please?"

Ken looked worried for a second so Shuu flashed him a smile. The shorter of the two mouthed a 'later' and then ran off. It was calm for another ten minutes or so. He had talked a bit with Urie who proudly declared that he had the newest version of some video game and would surely beat Saiko and watched Touka hit Nishiki about a comment he made on her bunny costume.

"Hide! How could you do this to me?! Traitor!"

Everybody turned to the source of the voice. It had been Ken who stood near the entrance and pointed accusingly at Hide. Why was he- Shuu groaned.

"Is something?", the blond asked innocently.

"Go to hell, Nagachika!", Nishiki called and everybody else muttered various swear words.

Understandable. Hide was dressed up like he was the day he 'died'. Everybody hated filming that scene. Either Ken would mess it up or Hide, both completely unable to deal with that scene. A good portion of their outtakes came from that day.

"I have nooo idea what you're talking about~"

Then the blond took Ken's hand and both made their way over to him. Hide directly sat down on the chair on Shuu's right, while Ken sat down on a chair left to Shuu, his feet on the table. He pulled out his phone and started typing.

"What are you doing?", Hide asked.

"Telling everybody how completely unfair it is that you made me relive the worst week of filming ever."

"Meanie!"

"Ah, yes, says the idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! You were the one who forgot how a microwave worked, not me!"

"Hey, why are you bringing that up again?! I'll let you know-"

Shuu just shook his head as his two boyfriends continued bickering. That could take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as spooky as it could have been but I wanted to write something cute!


	11. The dress incident part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the dress incident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but I think I'm falling in love with the all human AU xD

Ken and Shuu high fived and not even once in his live Hide had felt more betrayed.

"I'd say we did a good job."

"An amazing job", Shuu corrected Ken.

Hide wished he could just disappear, what had he done to deserve this? Right. Got too drunk. But at least he really did look like a woman and not like a man in a dress. Shuu and Ken had used way too many fashion related terms about what kind of dress would make his waist smaller and his shoulder's not so broad.  
He'd ended up wearing a white dress with big sunflower and various colorful smaller flowers printed on it. It looked pretty similar to the dress he had been given before but this one fitted better and didn't look so cheap. Well, it wasn't cheap. It costed more than what he ate in nearly a whole freaking week. White stockings, black high heels and a black scarf. His hair they had tugged under a long blonde wig, styled to a ponytail that reached his hips. Great. Just great.

"You look good."

"Thanks", he replied dryly. "Can we go home now?"

"But that would defeat the whole purpose of your stupid dare", Ken commented grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

~*~*~

Walking in high heels was a hell, Hide discovered. Real life hell. After twenty minutes his feet hurt like hell so they had to take a break and run into the next shoe shop they could find and buy him new ones. He started to appreciate his sneakers in a completely new way.  
They went to some café that thankfully wasn't Anteiku. If the staff had seen him like that- oh god. Instead they drank their coffee in a small café far away from the 20th ward. It was a cute and empty place. Couldn't compare to Anteiku's standard of course - okay, maybe he was a little biased - but it was pretty close to it.

In the end it still was a nice day - if he ignored how uncomfortable he felt. All the guys on the street staring at him didn't make it any better. And Shuu and Ken didn't like it either.

"Home?", he asks and his boyfriends directly replied with a "yes!"

~*~*~

Shuu sat up. Curse his phone for waking him. He looked at the screen, one new message.

Kirishima Touka: Cheating on Nagachika like that, I have no words xD

He looked at the photo his coworker had sent and promptly started to laugh.

“What's so funny so early?”

But he couldn't answer. He was too busy laughing about the front page of some magazine, showing him, Ken and Hide on their date in the small café. And of course the headline:

Who is the new woman in the Tsukiyama heir’s life?!

Indeed, who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of OS do you want next?


	12. Go big or go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide wasn't sure what to think when not only one but two waiters flirted with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre!TsukiHideKane, established Shuuneki  
> Human!Hide, always a ghoul and working at Anteiku!Shuuneki.
> 
> Ken and Shuu are too bold, no idea why Hide falls for them. Also ghouls are sorta accepted into society recently and Ken is a lot like OS!Kaneki. Kinda. Enjoy!

"Those are really nice jeans", the white haired male said and flashed Hide a bright smile.

"Thanks", he answered, slightly confused. Why would the guy-?

"They'd look even better on his floor", he continued and pointed at a tall man currently standing behind the counter.

"W-what?"

But the guy just nodded and continued, "Really. Trust me on this. I have the same jeans. They look fabulous on his red carpet which by the way is really comfortable."

Hide blushed at the guy's boldness. He opened his mouth to- well- to say anything but nothing but a stuttering mess came out.

"Ken, switch?", the man with the apparently really comfortable red carpet asked.

The white haired man, Ken as Hide knew now, flashed him another smile before walking over to the counter and high fiving the other.

"Pretty boy is waiting for you~"

The next second the man sat down next to Hide and smiled.

"My boyfriend forgot to introduce us. His name is Kaneki Ken and I'm Tsukiyama Shuu."

Kaneki Ken? Tsukiyama Shuu?  
Hide's eyes went wide. He was an investigator in training. Well, they were searching for another name now as ghoul's had some rights and they wanted to abandon the old titles but fuck- Everybody knew those names. Kaneki Ken was the first artificial created half ghoul and had went to torture and more through Aogiri, even ended up as a Kakuja with a SS rating. The only reason he was not in Cochlea was the fact that he was a victim in the first place and had proven to be actually very peace oriented.  
Tsukiyama Shuu on the other hand... His family had money and supported the CCG. Nothing else could have saved the Gourmet from Cochlea.  
No file mentioned they were in a relationship too!  
And now they were flirting with him.  
Oh god.

 

~*~*~

"Akira-san!"

The young woman stopped walking and waited until her student had catched up to her.

"Hideyoshi, what are you doing here? You have this day off."

The blonde took a few deep breaths and she patiently waited for him to calm down.

"Akira-san, two ghouls are flirting with me!"

"... What?"


	13. Back to step one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kaneki and Shuu become possessive and overly protective of Hide after his near death experience. Meanwhile, Hide's annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by Guest! Was really fun to write! Tho I fear this got darker than I actually planned (or I think you expected Guest, hope you don't mind the angst!)

They were a lot of things, broken was one of them. But somehow they managed. As long as they were together they could do it. The nightmares, filled with death and pain, faded to the background and were replaced with dreams full of warmth. Every walk outside, was less of a puppet show. Surviving in this rotten world didn't seem all that impossible anymore. But now their peace was about to be destroyed and the fragile balance of insanity and sanity was about to shatter.  
And all of it was his fault.  
Had he been just a bit stronger, just a bit faster, just a little less of a weakling he could have prevented Hide from getting hurt.  
He was a good for nothing. He couldn't do anything.  
He'd ruin it all and all and all and-

"Ken, it's alright. Stop."

The white haired man looked up, burning anger behind his grey eyes. Was the other really so stupid and didn't that nothing was alright? Nothing was fine! Hide was hurt, their human was hurt, their home, their everything.

"How can you say that? How can you say that when Hide- when he- he-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. He was too afraid that as soon as the words left his mouth, they would find a way to influence this ugly world they lived in and make it the truth.  
Shuu pulled Ken close. Hold the man when he started shaking and started to sob, his hands clawed in Shuu's shirt as if he'd crashed down if the other wouldn't be there.

"It will be alright. Don't worry, Hide will make it. We will be fine", Shuu muttered trying to not only convince Ken but also himself. The picture of the nearly dead blonde carved into his mind by fear.

It worked as Ken visibly relaxed. The sobbing got less and soon Shuu was holding the smaller and sleeping man in his arms. If only he could relax like that too.  
He laid Ken down next to Hide and got up to get new bandages. Hide had already bled through the ones currently wrapped around his stomach, if the red blooming through his shirt was any sign.

 

Hide pretended not to notice at first. He was sure they would stop soon and everything would be back to normal again. A week later it hadn't stopped, after two weeks they were still at it. After a whole month Hide had enough.  
The blonde certainly wasn't sure what was worse: his broken leg or the still healing wound on his stomach, but he did know that he was done with Shuu and Ken's behavior. So. Fucking. Done.  
They kept looking at him as if he was a porcelain doll that could break at any second. And God forbid if he tried to do something on his own. Ken was quick to take something out of his hands while Shuu brought him back to bed. He went outside just once, just to go to the grocery store on the other side of the street and his boyfriends had flipped. Searched him all over for new wounds, acted as if he hadn't fought against ghouls before and a walk to the grocery store was the hardest thing he ever did.  
Sometimes, when they thought he was already sleeping, he could hear them talk.  
Ken's muffled sobbing, trying to keep the tears in. Shuu's calming word while he himself was not alright. Hide hated how they pretend to smile in front of him but cried behind closed doors. And even worse, he was to blame for it all. He got hurt on that stupid mission, he had nearly died, he had made it all worse.  
Just when they had been doing so great. Just when they had started healing, he had ripped up all the wounds, old and new. But, nevertheless, he had to do something about this. They couldn't continue faking their smiles, they did enough of it outside of their home.

"We need to talk", Hide spoke up as Shuu once again picked him up to bring him to bed.

"About what?"

"Your and Ken's behavior."

"What is there to talk about?", Ken's voice came from the kitchen, followed by the ghoul himself walking over to them.

"You two act as if I'm about to die at any second. I know, you're worried but it's getting out of hand", Hide explained, looking as serious as he could with Shuu holding him like a bride. He felt the taller tense, just like he saw Ken biting on his lip, a sign of nervousness.

"I'm not back at 100% but I can cook my own food or go to the grocery store. You don't need to keep acting like a bunch of overprotective mother hens."

Ken opened his mouth but closed it again, as if he was unsure of what he should say.

"We just can't lose you, Hide", Shuu spoke up instead. "You're- you're all we have."

And you're just a human, Hide finished the sentence. If he was a ghoul they wouldn't act like that. Of course there still would be worry and overprotectiveness but it would be different. Shuu forgot too fast how easily human bodies could break and Ken forgot too fast how strong human bodies could be. Both of them worried too much.

"I'm not going anywhere. I know you two are worried about me but look, I'm still here. I'm alive, my heart's still beating. I'm not dead", Hide tried to calm them down.

Shuu let him stand on his own two feet again, his whole attention focused on his hands while Ken looked around, avoiding looking at Hide at all costs. The blonde sighed and pulled them close.

"I love you two, don't forget that."

They were back to step one.


	14. Nighthunter Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch a movie "together".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All human AU again. I really like it...

Ken and Shuu could talk all they want about real art, everybody who didn't like Nighthunter Revenge didn't know real art! It was a story filled with tragic heroes, a real romance, it taught you so much! Takatsuki Sen and Kafka could take their stuff and leave. They were nothing compared to this movie.  
And his boyfriends didn't care.  
The movie hadn't even started and Ken had already eaten all the popcorn. Considering the black haired boy looked far too thin, he sure ate more than Hide and Shuu. Hide sighed and was about to sent his boyfriend to get new one, when the Nighthunter Revenge theme started playing.  
Hide started to smile his biggest smile and giggled uncontrollably. He had waited two whole years to see this, finally was the time!

“I will end you, Tami-”, the protagonist’s words drowned in the sound of Shuu’s snoring. Hide took his pillow and threw it on Shuu who just turned around and happily kept on sleeping.

Seriously?  
How could he sleep when such an awesome movie was on? Especially now that the hero was about to finally defeat the person who killed her husband, son and mother! The blonde took a tissue, he could already feel the tears running over his cheeks. He wasn't somebody to cry easily while watching a movie - Shuu and Ken would totally say he's lying - but this was so sad!

And Shuu snored again.

"The two of you are ruining the mood", Hide complained.

"Sorry, Hide", Ken apologized not looking sorry at all, "but this movie really isn't something for us."

"I've gathered so much. Wanna watch something else?"

Ken nodded and looked at his watch before grinning like a madman.

"Hey, Hide, you know what's on?"

The blonde shook his head.

"Shuu's interview with that guy from yesterday."

Now Hide too was grinning and grabbed the remote to change the channel and both of them watched the interview of their boyfriend. Funny how he looked so extremely attractive and charming there while he was drooling now. Not that he wasn't attractive now but, well, he looked like a dork. Fitted right in with the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update every week but I'm writing a lot of tests and stuff starting next week so I'm not sure how much time I have to write. Not to mention the time I have I'd rather use to work on other stories. Anyway, next two chapters will be prompts again!


	15. It's always us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Guest: you can either have Shuu, Kaneki, or Hide go to an alternate universe where their genders are swapped, while the female version of one of the three is transferred to the other. Have fun~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun! Fem!Kaneki is named Sayuri (small lily), Fem!Hide is named Nene (name of Toyotomi Hideyosh's wife) and Fem!Shuu Kaori (perfume, smell, fragrance). I thought those names would fit. Sorry I took so long!

Shuu wasn't quite sure how he got here. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep between Hide and Ken and the next thing he knew was waking up between two woman. The one on his right where Hide usually slept, had long blonde hair while the woman on the left had short white one. Shuu wasn't stupid, this couldn't be a coincidence.

"Kaori...?", the blonde woman muttered with half lidded eyes.

Shuu didn't dare to move.

 

"So", the white haired man said and took another sip from his coffee, "your name is Tsukiyama Kaori-"

"-and you're a female version of Shuu from a parallel world?!", the blonde man interrupted the other.

Kaori nodded, feeling a little out of place in the familiar yet so different apartment. The furniture was mostly the same but there were less bras lying around but just the same amount of shirts and books. The Gourmet smiled slightly. Her counterpart probably had the same relationship with those two as she had with Nene and Sayuri.

"That seems to be the case."

 

"What is your world like?", the blonde, Nene, asked.

"It's similar to yours I believe or at least similar to this apartment”, Shuu answered. “Although we don’t have bras lying around”, he added with a smile.

“So you are dating us too? Isn’t that awesome, Kaori? No matter the world, we always find together!”, Hide’s female counterpart cheered.

The white haired woman smiled slightly and Shuu felt just like at home.

 

“Wait- ‘no matter the world’? Have you experienced something like this before?”, Kaori asked.

Kaneki shook his head and stood up to get them some coffee. “No, we haven’t. You?”

“No, any idea what could have sent me here?”

 

“We should go to Anteiku. Maybe they have an idea…”, Nene suggested and took the orange cup out of Sayuri’s hand.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and sighed.

“What? My idea that bad?”

“No, of course not but I think it would be better to do some research ourselves first and then go and ask a bunch of ghouls.”

 

“So ghouls exist here too?”

“Yes.”

Kaori wondered if it meant the same thing in this world as it meant in hers. Pain, pretending to be strong, fear, restlessness and nightmares. She thought of Nene whose smiles got less and less. Who still couldn’t go outside alone since it was known to ghouls that Gourmet and Centipede kept a human around. Then she thought of Sayuri, petite and beautiful Sayuri standing in a field of bodies. The young woman cutting her hair as short as her male counterpart it had so it wouldn’t get in the way when she fought. Her black hair as white as snow now, never telling what exactly had happened.  
She looked at Hide and Ken, and knew it was just the same here as back home. She doubted that in that case gender really mattered, the eyes were still the same after all.

 

“So where do you suggest we start?”, Shuu asked Sayuri.

“Library, internet and so on…”

“TV also?”, Nene spoke up.

“Uhm- sure. Why are you asking?”

The blonde woman grinned. “Because there is a documentation on dimension travelling on.”

“The same ‘documentation’ you’ve been wanting to watch since weeks?”

“Maybe?”

Laughter followed and Shuu was sure Nene meant the same documentation Hide had been so desperate to watch.

 

“Let’s call it a day”, Ken said and rubbed his eyes.

He looked adorable, like a kitten, Kaori thought and yawned. It was already two, they had stayed up long enough. Sleep now, research and Anteiku tomorrow or today. Whatever.

 

“You’re too tall”, Nene muttered but curled up next to him anyway.

Nene to his right and Sayuri to his left. Just like usual. And when he woke up the next day, he was greeted by Hide’s familiar snoring.


	16. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Aira_Aura: SOmething based on the Vocaloid song "Trick or Treat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for forced cannibalism, unhealthy relationship and probably Stockholm Syndrome.  
> Probably one of the most messed up if not THE most messed up OS here.
> 
> Song translations in italics are from http://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/trickandtreat.htm

_Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes_   
_Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest_   
_Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick_   
_Come, come, now isn't it fun?_   
_Let the games begin_

 

"Hey, anybody here?!", Hide shouted in hope of finally seeing somebody, preferably human. If he ran into a ghoul now he was done for. This mission was absolutely stupid. Humans disappearing in the mountain's forest and of course instead of calling quits at night they continued searching. It's not like they had no connection to each other on this damn mountain and that it was cold and dark.  
Hide shrieked when he heard something behind him. The blonde jumped up, ready to pull out his quinque and fight. He let out a relaxed sigh when he saw that it was just a rabbit.

“Are you lost?”

Hide shrieked again and turned around, his quinque, a big scythe, hold in front of him to cut the possible ghoul into small pieces.

In front of him stood a young man about his age. He had snow white hair, big grey eyes and looked pretty innocent. Hide lowered his weapon, but not too much to give the man opportunity to attack should he be a ghoul.

“It seems like that, could you possibly tell me how to get back to the city.”

“I could”, the man said, “but it’s already late and you easily get lost in here. Not to mention that lately people have been disappearing late at night…”

“You’ve heard of the disappearances?”

The man nodded and looked pretty scared to Hide. “Yeah, I live in a house here and I didn’t get a goodnight’s sleep in weeks.”

Hide smiled and finally lowered his weapon completely. The other couldn’t be a ghoul, he didn’t feel like one of them and usually Hide could tell humans and ghouls apart very well. His intention being one of the main reasons he rose so fast in ranks within the CCG.

“You said you live here and if it’s really that dangerous to get back, could I maybe crash a night in your place?”

The man smiled cheerfully and took Hide’s hand. “Of course!”

 

_The cinnamon stick is a magic wand_   
_With just one flick the syrup will swell_   
_Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness_   
_Sheltered by the canopy_   
_You'll fall deep asleep_

 

“You said you lived in a house!”, Hide shouted and stared at the big building.

The man, Ken as Hide knew now, laughed. “Yes, I said that. That wasn’t exactly true I guess. My boyfriend is rather rich…”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yes, you don’t have a problem with that, right..?”

“Not at all.”

They walked inside and Ken took his coat. Then the white haired man lead Hide to the room the blonde would be staying in for the night. It was big and a kingsized bed stood in the middle of it. Hide’s eyes widened. His small apartment was nothing compared to this.

“Dinner is in an hour, would you like to join us?”, Ken asked and finally Hide teared his eyes away from the room.

“That would be amazing.”

Ken left the room and Hide directly walked over to the bed and laid down. He really had to get one of those even if it would take up half of his living room. It was heaven. The blonde yawned and closed his eyes. He would take a short nap.

 

_It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages_   
_If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun_   
_Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand_   
_So, right away_   
_Entrust yourself to me_

 

“And? What do you want to eat today?”, Shuu asked Hide.

The blonde bit his lip, his face carrying a thoughtful expression. It was always so hard to choose, everything the violet haired man made tasted so great. Hide had never eaten anything better. He didn’t know what it was, he wasn’t allowed to take his blindfold off while eating, but who cared when it was so delicious?

“Surprise me!”, he told him.

Shuu nodded, smiled and gave hide a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen. Their relationship was odd but surrounded by so much love from two people, Hide couldn’t really find himself denying his heart.

“Your blindfold~”

And just like usual Shuu put it on. Hide took Ken’s and Shuu’s hands and let the men lead him into the dining room. On the way there though, he stumbled and the blindfold loosened. He was about to tell them but the temptation of seeing what he ate was too big so he continued walking in silence.

 

_For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out_   
_The mercy of love has no place here_   
_Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped_   
_And saw the shadows cast by the lantern_   
_Suddenly, your hair stands on end_

 

He stared at the table through the slit in his blindfold. He let out a little gasp and tried not to scream. In front of him stood plates full of meat, human meat. A hand here, a head there. He should have known. Of course, it had been so stupid to just go with Ken. Hide froze. It probably was for the best, if not, he would have vomited. In all his time here they had been feeding him human flesh and Hide couldn’t even tell for how long he was here now. A day? No, longer. Weeks, months, maybe even already a year?

“Hide.”

Hide closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see it.

 

_My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?_   
_If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?_   
_Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face_   
_Slip back into your skin_   
_and go back to the show_

 

They took off his blindfold completely.

“Hide open your eyes.”

The blonde wanted to refuse but his lovers’- that monsters’ voices was so sweet and gentle just like always. He opened his eyes and stared into the kakugan of Shuu and Ken, just that Ken had only one.

“Eyepatch”, Hide whispered, not even aware he had spoken.

Ken smiled sweetly and Shuu took Hide’s hand. Soon they were spinning and swaying, dancing like this wasn’t a house of nightmares. When their dance ended, Hide is pressed between two bodies, both breathing just as hard as he. They stare at him in adoration and Hide knows he will be devoured one way or another. Only know he had the ability to choose in which way.

 

_"...Hey, give me some?"_

 

He left his morals behind, killed and buried them when he bit down.

 

_What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling_   
_Shall I bring you some warm milk?_   
_Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here_   
_The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return_

 

They were constantly with him, Hide didn’t have any personal space or time. Shuu ran his hands through Hide’s blonde locks while Ken hugged him. Hide couldn’t stand it, not at all yet he endured it. You need to make it out alive, he told himself every time they served dinner with their smiles. He shook when they fed him, put meat into his mouth he didn’t even want to know what body part of.  
A few “I love you”s and affectionate smiles were enough to keep them happy besides the dinners. He could do this. He wouldn’t die in here.

 

_Give me something, hurry, hurry_  
 _Hey c'mon, right away_  
 _Abandon the notion of having a choice_   
_We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey_  
 _Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now_

 

“I’m not a little kid!”, Hide shouted and snatched the fork away from a smiling Shuu and put it into his mouth. He loved its sweet taste just like honey.

Ken pulled him close and Hide didn’t remember ever having been happier. He didn’t try to do so too, he had learnt that thinking about the past wasn’t good, it only hurt.

The three continued their play, Hide’s one kakugan shining brightly.

 

_Right now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. eh.. your thoughts..?


	17. "Turn the fucking lights off, Ken."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent the night together in Hide's small apartment in Hide's even smaller bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I haven't updated in ages... Hehehe...  
> This is short af. Kinda cute I think. Just came to my mind so I typed it. Working on the prompts - promise!

"Turn the fucking lights off, Ken", Shuu muttered while claiming even more of the small bed for himself. The man's usually so formal language got rather colloquial and rude the sleepier he was.

"I'm still reading..."

"It's three in the morning, do you really need to read now?"

"Well-", he was interrupted by Hide's snoring, "this book is so interesting and- Shuu?"

The man had fallen back asleep. Ken smiled slightly and turned another page. He really was tired but he doubted he could sleep now anyway. He was a light sleeper, he needed absolute peace to get any good sleep. While Hide could sleep basically everywhere in every position there was, Shuu was a bit more picky. He couldn't stand light and he needed a lot of space. He already took up about half of Hide's bed, the other two having to share the other half. With Hide's snoring, an after effect of the cold he had gotten because he hadn't worn warmer clothes, on top, Ken was sure he wouldn't be able to find sleep. Thinking back on the nightmares that had been plaguing him lately, maybe it was for the best.


	18. "I'm never ever going shopping with you two again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: going to the grocery late at night, Hide gets to sit in the cart, but he keeps throwing Tsukiyama's healthy food out of the cart and grabbing cereal and instant noodles instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out different than expected tbh. Hope you will like it!

It was around 11 p.m. when Hide suggested to go to the supermarket. He needed some cereals right now, immediately and no, it couldn't wait until tomorrow. After about ten minutes of his whining he had his boyfriends convinced to go with him. Shuu quickly wrote a shopping list because apparently they actually needed some things beside cereal, those being about twenty, and if they were going shopping anyway they could get them now too. Luckily the next 24-hour supermarket wasn't too far, barely a five minute walk from their home.

 

"I'm sitting in the cart!", Hide exclaimed the second they arrived and just like a little kid, he directly jumped into it.

 

“Aren’t you a little too old for this?”, Ken asked.

 

Hide let out a shocked gasp and put his hands over his heart. “Ken! I’m offended! How can you say such cruel things?!”

 

The black haired man rolled his eyes and started to push the cart into the supermarket. Hide took his jacket off and used it as a replacement for a pillow so the hard metal of the cart wouldn’t be so uncomfortable. Then he demanded Shuu to also give him his jacket because the blonde’s own wasn’t enough. The man happily obliged and gave his jacket that, and Ken was sure, costed more than what he earned at his job at Anteiku, to the other.

 

“What do we need first?”, he asked the taller man.

 

“Some seasoning. We only have salt and pepper at home and as much as I like cooking simple, I miss adding cinnamon to my meals.”

 

So the first thing the trio searched for was the shelve with the seasoning. With a smile Ken ignored the sweets Hide grabbed when Shuu wasn’t looking and hid behind the jackets. So that was what he actually needed them for. Usually when they went shopping, Shuu was adamant that nothing but healthy food was put into the cart. Completely against Hide’s mentality of food consisting of sweets, instant noodles and cereals.

Ken himself having lived on whatever his payment allowed him to buy, and of course coffee, was actually rather thankful Shuu made sure they were all eating healthy.

As soon as they arrived at the shelve, cinnamon, basil, fennel, oregano, and other spice Ken couldn’t name were added to the cart.

 

“Unnecessary”, Hide muttered and picked one of the small boxes up to inspect it. “Do you even know what this is?”

 

Ken took the box out Hide’s hands and shook his head after reading its name. “Not really. I know the herb but I don’t know what it is used for in cooking.”

 

“Exactly, and that makes it unnecessary.”

 

He put the strange spice in the shelve next to them and while he was at it, grabbed some bubble gum. Shuu had ran off somewhere to get another thing he needed, onions maybe? Ken could have sworn that he had said something about onions. The man turned up again as they turned right at the next corner.

 

"And we need cucumber, tomatoes and paprika", Shuu declared and took the vegetables out of their shelves, inspecting each for dents.

 

Ken kept pushing the cart plus Hide and watched slightly annoyed how Shuu ran off to get healthy food, vegetables and wheat bread, while Hide took them out and placed them in the shelves filled with the chocolate he put in instead. The black haired man attempted to put them back but he couldn’t resist Hide’s puppy eyes. He told Ken where he had to push the cart and whenever some sweet he wanted was higher up so he couldn’t reach it, he stood up in the cart with shaking legs - “Hide, that’s dangerous! You could hurt yourself!” “I won’t hurt myself!” - and grabbed it. Ken was honestly convinced it was a miracle that Hide hadn’t fallen yet.

 

“Ken?”, Shuu’s voiced echoed through the supermarket. “I need your help.”

 

“Coming!”

 

He left Hide with the cart, a decision he would probably regret later on, but a risk he was willing to take. He found Shuu standing in front of two apple pyramids, holding an apple in each hand. They were both red with some green spots and all in all looked pretty similar

 

“Which brand do you think is better?”, Shuu asked, a thoughtful expression underlining how hard he deemed the question.

 

“Uhm, I don’t know? Just take whatever is cheaper.”

 

The man was obviously displeased by that answer.

 

“It’s about taste. This brand”, he hold the apple in his left hand up, “is sweeter and the other one is more sour. The question is which one is better? Their flavors are completely different! One is like a field of blooming flowers of all colors and variations while the other is like a beehive, it can sting but the result is worth it. The sweet honey, like sunrise-”

 

Ken sighed. He was tired because for one it was twelve by now, and also both his boyfriends were rather stressful. How did “I need cereal” become a full fledged shopping trip?

Shuu put about twenty apples in a plastic bag and both walked back to the cart and Hide or more accurate, where the cart and Hide had been. The aisle he had been waiting at was abandoned but various vegetables that didn’t quite fit in with the colorful packages of jelly beans, got Shuu to start complaining. But before he could get to the part where he pushed the fault of Hide’s unhealthy diet on studying at Kamii costing too much, he was interrupted by the blonde’s shouting.

 

“I’m the king of the supermarket!”

 

Hide rushed past them, standing in the cart and not exactly caring that it wasn’t made for racing through the halls of a supermarket.

 

Ken sighed and looked up at Shuu with a blank face.

 

"I'm never ever going shopping with you two again."


	19. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. This is so short idk. Angst. Lots of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *continues writing other stuff and not finishing prompts I'm sorry* AU where everything goes to hell before "Haise" can even exist.

It was easy to restart when you were young. It took an apology, followed by some glaring and ten seconds later you were the best of friends again. You took each other's hands again and ran off to built sandcastle and sat down on the swings, pretended to be astronauts. You traveled to dimensions far away from ours and everything was fine.  
Hide wished it was just like that again.

"You killed him!", Shuu cried, cradling the body and glaring at Hide in the way he once had looked at the members of the CCG. Then again Hide looked like exactly one of them. Maybe Shuu thought he was like them, taking away everything he loved over and over again. Hide had never been at the receiving end of that glare, somewhere beneath his numbness he felt it stung. He guessed that if he wasn't so numb, he'd feel it at least ten times as worst. The reason he wasn't screaming, crying, pleading to the stars was simple, Hide knew he had done the right thing. The blonde took a step forward, Shuu took two back.

"You have to understand, I freed him. He won't have to suffer anymore. You didn't see him in there, Shuu. He didn't even remember us. It's better this way."

"At least he was alive! You ruined his life because of your selfish desires! Hide, how could you?"

Hide scowled. How could he accuse Hide of being selfish? The blonde had suffered too, had sacrificed so much, couldn't he see if?

"Shuu, I'm sorry-"

"Leave it. Just go away before I kill you, _human_."

Staring at the other's retreating back, death sounded like the sweetest salvation. He was barely living while it was just them two. Now that he was all alone, how was he supposed to be even just alive? He had no home to return to, burnt it, broke it, shattered it in hope it would- what? Could be rebuilt with stronger walls? He had been quite the fool.

"Hey, Ken, do I have a home up there?"

The only answer he got was the faint shining of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Hide kill Ken? Yes. In this he works for the CCG and eventually saw how Ken was treated, couldn't stand seeing him being turned into a weapon for the CCG and the rest is history.  
> Would Shuu kill Hide? Hard to tell. On one hand he is angry, really angry and mourning, on the other, he loves Hide and he is all he has left.  
> Did Hide kill himself in the end? Yes, though you can take it how you want.


	20. The Sky that connects us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun and the Moon watched their mortal together in the few moments they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more TsukiHide tbh but oh well.

“There he is!”, the Sun exclaimed, his golden eyes lightening up as soon as he spotted his beloved mortal. The boy was shy, so very shy, and humble. He never asked for more than he needed and was thankful for everything he had. Whenever it rained the mortal didn’t curse for he knew that the Sun never asked for anything for its light.

 

“Where?”, the Moon asked the Sun, eager to see the mortal who was still up when darkness claimed the light of day. He loved to watch the black haired boy trying to decipher the scratches that made up the human language. He loved how much he cherished knowledge, tried to gain more and more even though he wasn’t born into a family where he could easily learn to read or to write, or was expected to do so.

 

“He is sitting next to the old tree, watching sunrise!”

 

The Sun’s golden hair seemed to shine even more and the Moon tried not to let his smile waver. Sunrise was nearly over, soon they would have to depart again. He cursed that they could only see each other in that short time where they took over the other’s part. The Moon took the Sun’s hand and the blonde man turned to the dark haired one.

 

“What is it, my god?”

 

“It’s nearly time to depart again.”

 

The Sun’s smile disappeared and he threw himself into his Moon’s arms, clinging to the dark fabric of the other’s robes.

 

“Please don’t leave me”, he muttered. “It won’t be for long and until I come back…” The Moon smiled slightly. “Watch our mortal for he will be the sky that connects us.”


	21. "I want to marry you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight year old Shuu has a crush on his babysitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this came from.  
> This is actually just HideKane bc eh 8 y/o Shu x 16 y/o HideKane? NOPE.  
> But since it's one of those smol child crushes I thought I can post this here.  
> (And I'm kinda too lazy to make another OS collection for my HideKane trash)

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon, the sun shone brightly and the raindrops, the only sign it had rained just barely an hour ago, rolled off the rose petals.  
Between the red and white rose fields sat a trio on on a dark orange colored blanket. Two teens, one with blonde hair and the other with black, and between them a young boy.

"I want to marry you!", the young boy declared, his stance speaking of confidence.

Hide tried hard not to laugh, Shuu was so adorable and cute!  
Kaneki had himself more in control than his blonde boyfriend, only a slight smile on his pale lips.

"And why do you want to marry us?", he asked the boy.

"Because then we will be together forever! If I get older, I won't need you anymore and then you will go away! But I don't want you to go, I love you lots! This much!"

Shuu spread his arms as far as he could, the distance representing the admiration he hold for the older boys. He looked close to tears and Hide identified the slight stung he felt as guilty. They were terrible people, okay- so maybe just Hide, Kaneki was awesome, stealing their charges young heart! Then again it was good, meant he was less likely to do anything that would displease them unlike Ayato, their good friend's six year old brother, who was a little shit.

"Don't worry, little prince. Kaneki and I will be here for a few more years", Hide tried to assure the boy.

"Really?"

"Really."

The boy let out a relieved sigh and gave them his brightest smile.

"Want to get ice cream now?"

"Yes!"

Shuu jumped up and directly ran into the mansion, leaving the teens to follow him.  
It was a little hard to catch up to an eight year old who just got promised ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
